


Hero

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Eichi heard a voice coming from the AV room, and decides to check it out.





	Hero

A voice is coming from the AV room, it's quite late so Eichi was pretty surprised that someone is still here, let alone watching something.

It sounds like cheering, enthusiasms can be heard in that person's voice, it seems like they're passionate about it that Eichi can't help but be curious of what that person is doing. He opens the door.

The brown-haired boy stops what he's doing and turns his head to look at Eichi who was in front of the door.

"Oh, it's Chiaki! What are you doing here by yourself at this time?"

"I'm watching the newest Kamen Rider box set I just got! Well, unfortunately, Kiryuu is busy so I'm alone today!" He answers, his voice is as loud as ever. It's admirable how Chiaki is always enthusiastic even after spending the entire running around the school doing his works.

"...I see, have fun then" Eichi flashes out a smile and prepares to leave, but then he was stopped by a voice calling for him.

"Do you wanna join me?" Chiaki asks, grinning like he was expecting Eichi to accompany him, so how can he turn him down?

"Of course," Eichi chuckles before walking next to the other boy, pulling out a chair and sitting next to him

...

"They're so cool, right!?!?" Chiaki exclaimed, with Eichi who doesn't mind his loud voice they both get quite heated about the show. And Eichi is having fun too. He learns that it's better to watch things like this with someone like Chiaki who don't often think too much about the meaning behind these shows and just enjoy it since he probably can't do this himself.

"Right, Chiaki!" The blond boy speaks, sounding exactly like a child that gets excited from just a hero show, Eichi doesn't let his childish side out a lot, but it's fine once in a while, right?

...

"Woah!!" Chiaki enthusiastically yells, but right then, he feels something on his shoulder. Looking at his side, he sees that Eichi already fell asleep and is now leaning on his shoulder.

"Ah, I should quiet down, shouldn't I?" He speaks to himself, before pausing the video he was watching. Chiaki looks at his watch, it's pretty late so it was reasonable for Eichi to fall asleep since Chiaki doesn't think Eichi's body could keep up with his enthusiasm and finally became too tired to keep going.

"You once said to me that heroes are just glorified killers, right?" Chiaki mumbles, thinking about how different the past Eichi and the Eichi that's next to him is right now. He doesn't look like a tyrant emperor at all, instead, he just looks like a little kid that got tired from watching a TV show and fell asleep.

"I'm really glad to see that you finally change your mind, that you're starting to believe in heroes too" 

"Because anyone can be a hero, including you too." Chiaki talks to the other boy who surely couldn't hear him, he probably doesn't have enough courage to tell it to his face, that's what he's still lacking in becoming a true hero.

"Well, I should wake him up soon!" Chiaki speaks as he pushes Eichi away a little, standing up and stretching his body before he turns off the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Chiaki is secretly cheering Eichi on
> 
> and that's good ,,, I'm back once again ya'll it's no surprise ,,,
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
